walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Tara Chambler (TV Series)
She is homosexual? Is this that important? Pretty sure the writers are trying to reflect wider society and that not all the characters are in 2.4 kids nuclear family units. But yes, it seems that if not gay she is perhaps bisexual or at very least is/was attracted to women in the past on the basis she was camping and taking 'schooms' with her then girlfriend. When is this mentioned? 17:31, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Between the 39-41 minute mark or so, while they are on the couch, they tell The Governor of Tara's past. MaDrummer (talk) 17:34, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, shortly before she injures her leg she says that this forest reminds her of Sam, and she thought "she was the one" but then Sam revealed that "she had a boyfriend and wasn't really into chicks".1 I hope the twisting of the ankle was some sort of joke on horror movie characters that at the worst moment 'sprain' their ankle and just cant go on...... Kordas2 (talk) 18:56, November 18, 2013 (UTC) :I have been watching Season 4 as of late, and I find the handling of her homosexuality rather subtle. It is there from early on if you pay attention, but it is not until the penultimate episode of the season ("Us") that the matter is brought up in an unambiguous way, IMO. LuisDantas (talk) 12:57, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Tara walker patrols The page reads that Tara cleared the area of walkers without knowing to go for the head. Im sure that whoever added this is right I just wondered when they say this. 20:45, November 21, 2013 (UTC) *David tells TG that Tara would keep shooting at the walkers upstairs to try and clear them out. Also, TG tells Lilly that Tara needs to shoot the walkers in the head to kill them. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 21:08, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Status "Unknown"? Why is her status and that of Lilly Chambler "Unknown"? Actually everybody else's status is unknown, too. I changed that yesterday, but my edit was changed back with the comment of "Nein!". 23:04, December 3, 2013 (UTC) As of the end of "Too Far Gone", a battle is still wrapping up at the prison. Anyone not confirmed dead that we don't see getting out of the battle - namely Rick, Carl, Glenn, Jeanette, and anyone we know for sure was on that bus - hasn't been confirmed to escape the battle alive so we just don't know where they are for sure until the next episode. Hence, Unknown status. SurvivingInSeneca 5:54 December 9, 2013 (UTC) Actually, Tara is still alive considering she's suppose to be back for a fifth season. Fredball14 13: 47 December 31, 2013 (UTC) Has Alanna signed to appear in season 5? 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 18:47, January 11, 2014 (UTC) No one has been officialy confirmed for season 5. Alanna Masterson has the option to become a regular for next season, though. 04:11, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Tara is Alive! Watch this http://t.co/Gob7txHzl8 50DaysOfOlivia (talk) 18:15, January 17, 2014 (UTC) HAWT Tottaly Hawt =] Name Anyone noticed that the show seems to be calling her "Terra" rather than "Tara"?EuroTrash (talk) 08:42, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Hey guys I was wondering if anyone could inform me of the specific model of Tara's Smith and Wesson M&P. Something like an MP 45. Or MP9. When Glenn checked her magazine in "Inmates", it appeared to be double stack, suggesting a 12, 15, or 17-round capacity. I'm simply curious, due to the fact I have grown up win a hunting and sport shooting family.GalenDespereaux (talk) 02:08, July 12, 2014 (UTC)Galen Occupation Solider? Is this just a joke? are we referring to her being in part of the Governers attack on the prison?EuroTrash (talk) 12:44, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Possibilities for Season 6 Now, it's not often a character goes comatose. Unconscious, yes, but comatose is an occurrence that happens far less frequently. So far, AMC has shown (to my count) three comatose characters and each woke up okay. But Tara's circumstances are inarguably different. Unlike Hershel, Rick (two times comatose) and Carl, Tara suffered from serious head trauma due to an explosion. There are a couple opportunities here for minor story arcs. What happens if Tara suffered from some memory loss? Sure, she smiled at Rosita, but maybe she only did that because she felt good. What if she doesn't remmber her own name? What if she doesn't remember her sister and niece? What if she doesn't remember the world ended? What if... she forgets that she's lesbian and falls in love with Eugene? Yeah, I know, unlikely, but wouldn't it be interesting to see Eugene begin a relationship with Tara and she suddenly remembers she likes girls once it gets serious? What happens if Tara's gone deaf? I don't know about you, but I have no idea how a deaf person could survive in the apocalypse, nor how anyone would treat a deaf person in this community. What do you guys think? Think AMC could do something that I've described? --Bmax999 04:08, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Tara's Escape I probably missed some clue in the episode, but how did Tara know that the Oceanside group planned on killing her, what made her realize that?NewGenTV (talk) 23:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) *They told they usually kill strangers/people to keep Oceanside a secret. Also, when they find the zombie in the woods, Tara sees Kathy (and Beatrice?) staring intently at her with her knife out, instead of focusing on the zombie, so Tara knew something was up. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 05:19, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Ah, alright. Thanks for the reply.NewGenTV (talk) 15:52, December 1, 2016 (UTC)